samurai_flamencofandomcom-20200214-history
Masayoshi Hazama
Masayoshi Hazama is a male model who decides to follow his childhood dream of becoming a superhero known as Samurai Flamenco. He has had a love for tokusatsu shows since he was a child, which came from his grandfather. It was his grandfather who invented his suit. 'Personality' Masayoshi is kind-hearted and has a strong sense of justice, but is also naive. As a child he admired many superheroes and aspired to become one himself; even after being discouraged by his peers and teachers. As an adult, Masayoshi lives alone in a large apartment paid for by his modeling agency, and has no friends prior to meeting Hidenori Goto . 'Abilities' Eventually becomes proficient in hand to hand combat especially with regards to defensive styles of fighting. 'Story' Masayoshi's parents died when he was young. He lived with his grandfather since his parents died. From a young age Masayoshi loved super heros. His grandfather developed a story of a superhero who went by the name Samurai Flamenco and would tell Masayoshi about it. After some years Masayoshi grew up and became a model. He was still obsessed with super heroes but kept it a secret. By this time his grandfather had passed away(when exactly is unknown). One day Masayoshi runs into a police officer, Hidenori Goto. Masayoshi is in an alley without any clothes on when Hidenori comes by. Masayoshi tells Hidenori that he's not suspicious and that he's a superhero. Hidenori ends up giving Masayoshi clothes and walking him home. Masayoshi tells Hidenori that he is trying to become a superhero named Samurai Flamenco. Hidenori is the first person Masayoshi shares his obsession of superheros with. After that day Masayoshi is still trying to become a superhero. He works as a model during the day and at night he is Samurai Flamenco. At first, Masayoshi is very bad at being a superhero. He often gets beaten up and people think hes a creep. However, Samurai Flamenco slowly becomes a respected hero under the apprenticeship of Kaname Joji, a famous actor who is well-known for his role as Red Axe in a tokusatsu that Masayoshi was a fan of. Initially, Joji attempts to steal the Flamenco identity, claiming that he is better suited for the role as he is more trained in combat, but decides to become Masayoshi's combat master instead, after Masayoshi expresses great passion for becoming a superhero. One night, Masayoshi, as Samurai Flamenco, gets into a fight with a criminal who he cannot best, but is saved by another superhero going by the alias of Flamenco Girl. Flamenco Girl takes Masayoshi back to her apartment and reveals herself to be Mari Maya, a member of the pop group MMM, with whom Masayoshi had recently done a commercial. Mari reveals that she too had aspired to debut as a superhero, but that Masayoshi had beaten her to the punch because she had planned to begin her superhero career sooner, but failed to pass her driver's exam several times. Mari then convinces Masayoshi to become partners and the two go out each night to fight crime. However, Masayoshi becomes dissatisfied with the relationship very quickly as Mari only uses him to lure out the enemy, while she takes sole credit of the work. While their teamwork has gotten them both notable media attention Masayoshi eventually refuses to work with Mari, which spurs Mari into creating a new team called the Flamenco Girls, consisting of the three members of MMM, herself as Flamenco Diamond, Miyuki Misawa as Flamenco Ruby, and Moe Morita as Flamenco Sapphire. After sometime, a huge sum of money is offered by Akira Konno, the manager of the website High Rollers Hi! to anyone who can reveal Samurai Flamenco's true identity. Masayoshi then meets Jun Harazuka who saves him from the masses. Harazuka explains that he empathizes with Masayoshi and wants to help his cause, he then gives Masayoshi various weapons and tools that are disguised as stationary supplies so it would be lawful to wield them. After being chased around town by numerous groups of people Masayoshi is cornered by one citizen in an alleyway. In order to escape the man Masayoshi uses his Flamenco glue gloves to scale the wall of a building, however the citizen pursues him by climbing a drainage pipe. The pipe breaks and as the citizen begins to fall Masayoshi chooses to save him instead of escaping. The man then uses his cell phone to direct the other groups who are searching for Samurai Flamenco to a park. The man states that he supposes there are real heroes after all before leaving Flamenco in the alley. With the aid of his new stationary equipment and with the Flamenco Girls also on patrol, the city begins to become a much safer place, and it seems that there is less need for heroes. As a result of his heroing success, Masayoshi begins to become much more popular in his modeling and acting career. However, one day when visiting his grandfather's grave, he is approached by his grandfather's old friend, who gives Masayoshi a box that his grandfather had been saving for the day Masayoshi turned twenty. Inside the box Masayoshi learns the origins of Samurai Flamenco and that his parents did not die by some mysterious illness, but rather that they had in fact been murdered by a robber. Masayoshi, unsure how to react to this new information confides in Goto. Masayoshi tells Goto that although this background story is the best one that a superhero could ask for, he does not feel any rage or desire for revenge because his parents died when he was only two, and feels no deep emotion towards them. Masayoshi says he cannot continue to be the hero Samurai Flamenco if he is only cold-hearted, but Goto retorts that Masayoshi was never a hero in the first place. Goto states that he has always thought of Masayoshi as a freak, and that although he is a freak he is fighting for justice and doing the right thing. Masayoshi is inspired by Goto's words and resolves to attend a PR event with the police. The drug bust goes well and all the dealers seem to be apprehended, until one man manages to escape the officers apprehending him. The officers chase the man to find him digging in a desk in search of pills. Before the man can take the drug, the officers surround him and attempt to restrain him. However, the man proves to be very strong and is able to throw several police officers off of him. Shortly after, the man begins to grow in size and becomes covered in fur, until he transforms into a gorilla with a guillotine as his midsection. He exclaims that his true identity is Gorilla Guillotine, and he proceeds to execute many officers by beheading them and throwing them out of building. The officers including Goto attempt to shoot the gorilla but their bullets do not harm him. After a close call Masayoshi and Goto manage overpower the gorilla and push him out the window of the building. The gorilla lands on a police car and is seemingly dead until he rises and exclaims "Viva Torture" and explodes. A mysterious figure appears on a television broadcast claiming to be the true incarnate of evil, King Torture. (this section still needs further editing) Relationships [[Hidenori Goto|'Hidenori Goto']] Prior to meeting Goto, Masayoshi had no other friends. Because of this, the two quickly became attached to one another, phoning each other in times of need and even spending time at each other's houses. Though Goto often sees Masayoshi as being childish and naive, he still respects and cares for him, and even aids him in his vigilant crime-fighting. In episode 22, Masayoshi proposes to Goto telling him that he wishes to protect him and do everything for him that his girlfriend never had the chance to. Though Goto does not give him a straight answer at the time, they are shown to be getting married in the mobile card game, with Masayoshi's card being titled "June Bride" and Goto's being titled "Raising a Toast". In the manga subsequent to the anime, Samurai Flamenco: Another Days, Masayoshi and Goto are shown to still be living together and are portrayed as being closer and relatively more comfortable with one another. [[Kaname Joji|'Kaname Joji']] Masayoshi watched Joji's appearances as Red Axe in superhero tv shows from a young age. He greatly admires and respects Joji immensely, referring to him as "teacher" and blushing in most of their earlier interactions. 'Trivia' *'Goto is the first person he tells about his obsession with Tokusatsu toys, shows and other things. Goto is also Hazama's first mature friend.' * Goto becomes Masayoshi's husband, after his proposal on episode 22. Quotes "Samurai Flamenco will no longer do your bidding. From now on, I fight only for justice. I have the power to do so, the ability to do so, and a legacy that requires it." (to Flamenco girl, episode 5) 'Weapons' Masayoshi has a multitude of office supplies that also serve as weapons for Samurai Flamenco. All of Masayoshi's weapons are based off of office supplies and usually don't harm people directly. They are made by Jun Harazuka , a scientist who is an accquantance of Masayoshi's. These weapons are kept in a briefcase until given to Masayoshi. 'Samurai Stapler' A stapler that can trasform into a pair of nunchaku, it is used to staple enemies to eachother or to other things, but not hurt them in any way. ' ' Gallery Hazama.png Samurai Flamenco(4).png samurai-flamenco-01-720p-mkv-00_19_38-00098.jpg Samurai-flamenco-1.jpg ep.2 Hazama.png|ep. 2 ep.4 Hazama.png|ep. 4 ep.4 - Hazama.png|ep.4 ep.3 Hazama err.png Samurai-Flamenco-Episode-19.jpg Masayoshi Hazama.png From Beyond 2.png Tumblr nd17cfHNFx1qam4tro1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf0obxxKiU1s1w2qmo3 1280.jpg Samurai-Flamenco-12-Large-22.jpg 12-F-500x300.png Sam3-620x.jpg Samurai-Flamenco-episode-11-red-flamengers-817x320.png Samurai-flamenco-22-large-15.jpg Samurai-flamenco-11-large-30.jpg Samurai Sentai Flamenger.png Samurai Sentai Flamenger 5.jpeg Samurai Sentai Flamenger 2.jpg Samurai Flamenco - OP2 - Large 01.jpg Samurai-flamenco-episode-18-flamenco-in-space.jpg Samuraiflamenco0.jpg Samurai flamenco 18 9.jpg Samurai Flamenco Space Kamen Rider.png Samurai Flamenco Space Kamen Rider 2.png Samurai Flamenco - 17 - Large 09.jpg Samurai Flamenco - 17 - Large 04.jpg GmJLtXJ2.jpg GmJLtXJ.jpg Commie-samurai-flamenco-11-7b3fe91f-mkv snapshot 03-11 2013-12-22 13-09-09.jpg 30696-sam header.jpg 'Navigation' Category:Characters